Sorry, seems to be the hardest word
by Leiriensi
Summary: Their life became a war.


- Honey?!

Helen arrives in fury in the kitchen. She was breathing with difficulty and seems completely out of it. While Will opens the fridge to take a beer, she pushed him inside. Will chuckles.

- Don't call me like that, you son of a bitch!

- Oh Darling! You're so cruel to me! You had a bad day at the hospital?

Grabbing a knife, she pressed Will against the fridge door. The cold steel brings him back to reality and his irony melting like snow in the sun.

- What do you mean, Helen?

Jaw tight, Will could almost hear the gnashing of teeth Helen against each other. This isn't the first time she threatened him with a knife, but this is the first time he could see rage and determination in the eyes of his wife. He swallowed with difficulty.

- I don't know what you mean, Helen but I'm sure you'll find it.

- Oh don't worry! I know where to find it. Moreover, this knife will be very useful.

- Tell me "darling", how long ago that I don't go into your room?

- Not long enough for my taste! Why?

- I guess you're still the same mania for your pillows! 100% goose down and made in France.

- Yes, but I don't see how that concerns you!

- It doesn't interest me, but I know that kitchen knife will enjoy!

- If it makes you happy ... Darling! Do you mind if I attend the massacre?

Helen was at the door of the room when she replied to Will.

- Of course, Honey!

During their six months of constant battle, they never dare to attack their respective bedroom, the only place in the house that had not yet suffered the pangs of rage and anger of each other. Tonight, everything had changed, Helen felt undisguised pleasure to address Will's bed, cutting into small pieces each piece of bedding.

Each stroke she wore was a blow to their history. She wanted only to take revenge for all the harm he had done. She just wanted to regain her dignity and get away from him. To do this, she needed to find the missing piece, the last bits of a happy life. The last six months had been horrible to live, she really didn't know where she was.

- But you're crazy! Tell me what you could find so interesting in my pillows!

- Oh no! Just happy to disembowel. Unless you prefer to be my guinea pig, Will!

- Tell me what you want, Helen.

- My laptop!

- Just ask, Honey!

Will walked calmly to his desk and opened the top drawer.

- This computer?

- Give it to me!

Will's attitude didn't bode well. His smile was false and Helen had understood.

- Not now! First I want to understand. What could be so important that you want to absolutely get that laptop?

Helen placed the knife on the bedside table and slowly approached the desk.

- Nothing that concerns you. Nothing that can play in your favor.

-I don't know why but I feel it will end in your lawyer and I can't take that risk.

- You have nothing to lose and I have nothing to take you. Give me this laptop, please.

- It's true, I have nothing to lose and you have nothing to take. So this computer is useless.

Will had not yet completed his sentence he dropped the laptop forcefully against the wall of his room. The laptop broke and divided into two. Helen remained shocked and didn't know what to say.

It took several minutes to regain her senses. Instinctively, she lunged at Will and rushed shots. Surprised by the reaction of Helen, he failed to control immediately. With difficulty, he grabbed her wrists and managed to take her in his arms.

- Helen, What the fuck with you? What's wrong?

Her cries became sobs of rage. She slipped into his arms and pulled her gently down. They was both sitting, Will placed his back against the chair. She cried against his shoulder whispering words inaudible to Will.

- Helen ... Tell me! What's going on?

Will didn't know what to think. It's been months now that he had not taken her in his arms. This sudden illness doesn't disturb him but brought back to the surface memories of their past life.

Helen's sobs subsided gently to become a continuous murmur. He could feel his wife's lips move against his neck.

- My baby ... my baby ... my baby...

Will didn't understand immediately what she was saying but the words became more and more perceptible to Will's ear.

- Your baby? Our baby? Ashley?

She raised her head slowly and looked at him. His eyes expressed a vacuum and immense sadness.

- She is gone, Helen! Calm down, Helen!

He stroked her back calmly drawing imaginary circles.

- Tell me, Helen! Why this laptop...

Suddenly, memories resurfaced. Photos, recent pictures of Ashley were in this laptop.

- Oh my God, Helen! Forgive me, Please.

Without even realizing it, tears began to run down the face of Will. The last memories of their daughter taken away. He felt stupid and understood all the evil he had done.

- Why do not you tell me? It would have been easier.

She walked away from him and slowly got up calmly to sit in the chair. With the back of the hand, she tried to wipe the tears.

- What good! Since she's no longer there, you don't talk to me anymore!

Will remained clogged speechless before this statement.

- You never talk to me, Will! You are locked in silence for more than two months. Thou hast again spoken the day you received the divorce petition. That day, I rediscovered the sound of your voice.

Still sitting in the floor, Will didn't budge. He removed his glasses, passed his hand over his face and sighed.

- What do you want me to say? She was there and the next minute she's gone. I felt myself dying, Helen. I don't understand why we took our baby.

Helen leaned forward and put her arms around his neck.

- The first time I held her against me, I was overwhelmed. A wave of love literally through me. I was not expecting to love her as much. In an instant, it became obvious, she was my little angel.

While Will began to sob, Helen spoke softly whispered.

- Why didn't you tell me Will? How did you could live in this silence?

Will turned his head to face him.

- I didn't want to face that you're my grief. You, too, had just lost your baby...

- And with your silence, I lost my husband. I miss her, Will. Every day I think about it...

She forced him to get up. She took Will's face in his hands.

- Will, I know I act badly but divorce was the only way to make you react. I shouldn't have but I was so scared. I don't know how to talk to you.

- A lawyer? It was enough to talk to me.

- This is what I do now. I can't go back over the last six months of our lives. But I know what I feel for you and I don't want to have to fight to be with you.

- Me neither.

- I've never told you but during the two months of our little angel's life, without you I couldn't face all this. Will you are essential in my life and in my heart.

Will Helen took her in his arms and buried his nose in her hair. He wanted to breathe the smell, get in touch with her. His hands roamed her back tracing imperceptible heat waves. She felt alive again in his arms. He felt the disorder born in him, a new energy that Helen brought him. Without saying a word their lips touched and they instinctively breathed deeply. A breath of oxygen after drowning.

Will needed to touch her, to feel her presence. Helen took her time, she rediscovered the man she loved. She kissed him deeply as her fingers sought the buttons of his shirt. She defeated one by one until the Will's shirt dropped on the ground. She took the time to recognize each curve and line of her torso. She had not forgotten him. She remembered every mole that adorned his body. She traced a line of kiss on his shoulder. Will sighed trying to keep his composure, he would not rush.

Helen broke off and slowly began to undress. She could see the desire in the eyes of Will. However, this feeling seemed overshadowed by sadness and a deep trouble. As she faced him completely naked, she took her hands and placed them on her hips. It was an invitation.

Will's hands slid to Helen's ass, he rubbed tenderly before lifting her in his arms. Instinctively Helen wrapped her legs around the hips of her husband. He carried her to bed and laid her gently. He lay on his side and traverse the body of a watchful eye. He loved her as he had never loved before it and being able to touch her again filled with happiness.

- I'm sorry for feathers but I have some problems with my landlord. She resents the 100% French.

They both began to laugh. Helen kissed him again while her hands slid into his pants.

- Take me, Will!

- Are you sure?! I don't deceive me again. I want to be sure it is something we both want.

Helen looked at him impatiently, he knew she wouldn't wait any longer. She slid his pants and boxers revealing his perfect nudity. He slid a hand tenderly between her thighs and pulled to her femininity. Her wetness was real. He stroked gently taking his time. He took much pleasure to hear her moan. Helen's breathing became increasingly difficult. She uttered a few words with difficulty.

- W ... Will ... Please...

- Yes, dear...

He mounted his hand to the Helen's breast. She spread her thighs to better welcome. Hands while Will explored with finesse Helen's breast, she guided him firmly to her femininity. Hands pressed against his buttocks, she greeted him with deep desire inside herself. Will's pelvis began waving at the gentle rhythms of their moans of pleasure. Soon the pressure became unbearable for Will and he could not contain his orgasm longer. The waves of pleasure overwhelmed and he lost touch with reality. The gentle caress of Helen brought him back to reality.

- Damn! I'm sorry, Helen!

She could not help laughing.

- I think I can understand my darling.

- I can't leave you like that

...

Will showed a predatory smile as he gently pecked the body of Helen. He poured hundreds of small kisses along her body. His tongue slipped into her intimacy and captured. While his hands roamed her boobs lazily, his tongue darted her clit. Waves of electricity passed through her body.

Soon she lost control of her pelvis seeking to be more intensely exposed to the caress of Will. Helen ran her hands through Will's hair, her nails scratching his scalp intensely. It is at this point that Will plunged his fingers into her wetness. While continuing to caress her, he took her nipple between his teeth and teased lovingly. That's when he felt Helen's muscles tightened on his fingers. A wave of warmth and pleasure crossed Helen's body. She couldn't hold her scream of pleasure.

Breathless, she sought the face of Will. She stared into his. Will put his face and kissed her passionately. He took her in his arms and lay down beside her. Gently he pulled off feathers glued to her face and neck.

- How could I live without you?

End


End file.
